nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hideki Konno/quotes
A list of Hideki Konno quotes. Game development *"Hardware innovation can be the driving force behind increased imagination in software development." *"Developing games has numerous hardships but is is also extremely rewarding." *"As long as I am involved with development at Nintendo, my goal will be to continue developing products for as many people as possible in this world to enjoy." ''Mario Kart'' series *"Originally, the development of Super Mario Kart began with the idea of creating a two-player racing game in contrast to the single-person gameplay of F-Zero." *"Back then, instead of a banana peel as an item, there were little oil cans. If you threw one out, the oil would spill, sending the karts spinning." - Regarding beta version of Super Mario Kart *"We had decided from the start that there would be races, but we thought that it would be good if the game served as a communication tool in which one-on-one battles were possible via some other kind of gameplay rather than simply competing for rank, and someone had the idea of popping each other’s balloons." - Regarding battle mode *"Considering [snaking in Mario Kart DS] a technique is bad for the overall game balance because it would cause a huge rift between those who can do it and those who can't." Nintendo 3DS Hideki Konno was the hardware director for the Nintendo 3DS. *"When I became the producer of our next hardware, the Nintendo 3DS, I first started to consider whether maybe now this is the time when we can bring 3D gaming into gameplay." *"The latest technology has now completely matched with what Nintendo has wanted to do for a very long time. This is a very good time to start." *"I think that not all software developed for the 3DS has to support 3D." *"...we've actually been considering 3D for over 20 years. Actually, in Japan we released a product that realized 3D gameplay back then -- the Famicom (or the Japanese version of the NES). Then we had the Virtual Boy. And with both, I can't claim a success for the industry or Nintendo. However, Nintendo doesn't give up. That's the Nintendo style, the Miyamoto style." *"...when I was directing Luigi's Mansion on the GameCube we experimented with placing a 3D panel on the screen and making Luigi's Mansion play in 3D. However, at that time we had screen resolution issues. And cost issues. And to separately sell a panel for 3D gameplay wasn't a practical idea as a mass-market product." *"Other than the 3D images, I've put extra efforts in the wireless as well. I think you might be aware that we put in a "Bark Mode" in the DS Nintendogs. I had the ambition to have people do the tag mode more, so this time I built it into the system." *"I think Luigi's Mansion, that I created for GameCube, would be a good game for the 3DS. The lighting of the game, and the dollhouse-like environment of the game I think would be very suitable for 3D. I think the depth and the width of the environments, like a box, that we had in Luigi's Mansion would be a very good match for the effects of the 3DS." *"Most 3D movies I really like -- Avatar, Alice. Other than that I'm really looking forward to films like Toy Story and Tron." Category: Quotes